


Im not staring

by OceanicWitch



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is very gay, F/F, Jester is very pretty, and strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWitch/pseuds/OceanicWitch
Summary: Beau's not staring at Jester, totally not.





	Im not staring

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Beau and Jester content.

Beau was still getting used to Jester.  
The tiefling girl was so, unusual.  
Then again so was Molly so it might just be a tiefling thing.  
She was so high energy, all the time.  
It must be the pastries, Beau thought.  
Well, there were worse people to bunk with, she mused, and Jester was pretty entertaining anyways.  
And pretty, really pretty.

 

“Beau, did you see that mans moustache today?” Jester asked, snapping Beau out of her thoughts.

“Oh, uh yeah, yeah it was pretty interesting.” Beau replied, trying not to stare at Jester.

“Interesting? Beau, it curled around so much, I just wonder if its constantly tickling his nose.” Jester laughed, making circle motions next to her nose.

“Maybe it’s intentional?” Beau offered, still not staring.

“Oh! That is weird. Maybe he’s with the circus too!” Jester asked, looking over at Beau like she discovered something.

And Beau was not staring at her at all. Nope, totally not watching how her eyes lit up, or how her freckles spattered across her face like paint drops. Definitely not.

“I don’t think he’d be allowed to walk around town like that if he was with the circus.” Beau stated.

“Maybe he’s like us! Oh! Maybe he snuck out.” Jester had a playful, yet accusatory lilt to her voice.

“Maybe.” Beau was 100% not staring at Jester.

“Hey Beau? Is there something on my face?” Jester asked, excitement toned down just a notch.

“No, why?” Beau was a bit puzzled.

“Because you keep staring at me and I was wondering if it was the donut I ate earlier, or if I got charcoal on my face, or if I had a weird moustache too.” Jester rambled on, but the point Beau caught, was that Jester knew she was staring at her.

Shit.  
Beau felt her cheeks burn as she hid her face in her pillow. Being subtle was hard.  
To add insult to injury, Jester’s laugh was cute too.

Beau was too busy regretting all her life choices to hear Jester sneaking over, so she was quite surprised when the bed dipped beside her.

“Aw it’s ok Beau, I blank out sometimes too!” Jester was still laughing, but patted Beau’s back regardless.

Thank the gods this girl was dense sometimes, Beau thought, and got up.

“Ha ha yeah, that’s what happened.” Beau tried to laugh it off, and walked around the room.

“Are you ok?” Jester asked. Still sitting on the bed. Beau’s bed.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Beau said, a little bit too defensively.

“Because you are pacing.” Jester said matter-of-factly.

Shit.

“Don’t worry Jester, I’m fine.” Beau lied.

Jester got up off the bed, and walked towards Beau, trying to look her in the eyes.

“Are you sure? You’re not looking at me.” Jester asked, and then gasped.  
“I haven’t done anything have i?”

Beau felt a pang of guilt; now poor Jester thought Beau was angry with her.

“No Jester, You haven’t done anything.” Beau said. Except be so pretty I can’t stand it, she thought.

Jester gasped, and walked closer to Beau, basically crowding her against the wall.

“You think I’m pretty?” Jester asked, looking down slightly.

Shit. This was a great time for Beau to realise Jester was taller than her.

“Did I say that out loud? A ha oops...” Beau trailed off, looking away from Jester.

Beau could practically hear Jester’s frown, and then she was being lifted up, and all but pinned against the wall.

“I uh what?” Beau’s thoughts were a muddle and it showed in her speech.

“Now we are eye level!” Jester exclaimed, moving in closer so their chests were pressed together.

“Uh okay?” Beau was still reeling; Jester picked her up with such ease.

Jester just laughed again, and Beau’s cheeks were burning again.  
Beau jumped when Jester leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Is this ok?” Jester asked, and her face was so close to Beau’s that she could count her freckles.

“Uh yeah, totally.” Beau mumbled, utterly mesmerised by the woman holding her up.

“Good! Because I’ve wanted to do this for awhile!” Jester said, and closed the distance between them

Beau should’ve known that Jester’s kisses would be sweet. She could taste the donut Jester ate, still lingering on her lips.  
Jester kissed with as much enthusiasm as she did with everything else she did, as she kept pressing forward, until Beau was actually lifted further up the wall and Jester had to tilt her head up a bit.  
Beau was so shocked that Jester was kissing her, that she forgot to kiss back for a few seconds, but when she did kiss back, gods, it was nice. 

They broke apart after a bit, but Jester kept stealing kisses and peppered Beau’s cheeks and nose with kisses.

“Why didn’t we do that sooner?” Beau asked.

“Because you were too busy brooding and sneaking glances.” Jester stated.

“If you knew that I was doing that why didn’t you do anything?” Beau was frankly shocked, this girl was not shy.

“Because, well, I figured it would be better if you came to me.” Jester said, tilting her head and smiling.

“Ah we’re both idiots.” Beau laughed, and kissed Jester’s forehead.

Jester giggled, then took a step backwards, still holding Beau up.  
“You can put me down if you want.” Beau offered, wondering if she was still wanting to hold her.

“Nope! It is ok, I am very strong. Besides, don’t you like being carried?” Jester teased, moving Beau around so she could carry her bridal style.

Beau’s blush just kept getting stronger.

“Ok I’m going to sleep now.” Jester said, but still didn’t put Beau down, instead she sat on her bed, and pulled Beau into a hug as she laid down.

“Is this ok?” She asked again, giggling at Beau’s red face.

“Yep, yep totally fine.” Beau said, laying down properly, and getting comfortable in Jester’s arms.

Jester just kept giggling, and pressed a kiss to Beau’s cheek again.  
Before they drifted off to sleep Jester whispered

“Good.”


End file.
